Betrayal Evil Kail AU
by Delphinbella
Summary: When the Dark Rainbow kills the beloved of one of the Champions of the Rainbow of Light, she turns against both gods of Ponyland for revenge. But you cannot kill a Rainbow. Rated for Violence, Language.
1. Chapter 1

"Kailani Hoofspen."

The name reverberated through the large Coursian throne room and the sea-green pegasus, along with her companions, turned to face the speaker.

It was a mare; small in stature and the ugliest dark mustard color imaginable. Around her neck hung a gold chain with a heart locket, and on her face was an awful smirk. Standing next to her was a large blood red stallion holding a knife to an equally-large purple stallion. The latter's eyes caught the lavender eyes of the peg and pleaded with her.

"Treat!" Kail took a step forward and the knife started to cut into the purple stallion's throat. She stopped short and looked at the yellow one with disdain.

"Oh, not so fast little healer!" Tawny said giddily. "Not so fast. You see, we have tried killing you already… numerous times as I recall… but it seems you _Just. Wont. Die_." The yellow mare paused as half of her face came up in a grin. "You can't be hurt, at least not physically, but I think you can in other ways."

Kail's eyes wandered from the ugly yellow mare to the trickle of blood starting to run down Triple Treat's neck and mixing with his orange, yellow, and magenta hair. She quickly brought her eyes back to Tawny. "What do you want?"

"Other ways, yes." Tawny smiled, ignoring the question. "To top that off, I have what you are looking for." She held up the chain that sat around her neck, the locket hanging brightly in the air and twisting to and fro as if trying to get free. "And I know the one wound you need this to heal – the one wound you aren't fast enough to heal yourself."

Lavender eyes widened in horror and the other Champions gasped in shock behind her as they all recognized the locket in which the Rainbow of Light resided. It was around the neck of a dark stripe – one of the colors of the Dark Rainbow come to life. But how did they get free? A year ago – over a year ago now – the Champions and the Rainbow of Light had trapped the Dark Rainbow and sealed it someplace safe. Now it was the Rainbow of Light that was trapped, and the Dark Rainbow which held the key.

"What do you want?" Kail repeated through clenched teeth. She would give them anything, do anything, to keep Treat out of harm. Triple Treat, whom she had been falling in love with since they danced in the rain on the night he arrived in Ponyville. Treat, who she had nearly lost her good friendship with Razzarroo over. Razz stood just behind her now as she asked her question.

"What do you want?"  


"Revenge."

_Right there in front of Kail's eyes was the ugly yellow leg with a jewel-encrusted dagger strapped to it. Tawny's attention was drawn elsewhere, thinking the green pegasus was dead, and Kail grabbed the dagger and quickly shoved it upward into the mustard belly. A cry of surprise and pain escaped the yellow mare and she doubled over, her eyes staring hatefully at the pegasus as the life left her body in the form of a matching yellow wisp of rainbow color. The body had been buried under the castle as it collapsed, and the stripe had later been trapped in ice and sent to the Darklands._

"Treat!" Kail came back to the present as the knife pressing against the purple neck was pulled across, a gush of blood following and dying the front of the purple stallion to match the crimson pony behind. He fell to the ground and Kail rushed to him as the other Champions jumped in to keep Tawny and Caliban away from the couple.

Pressing her hoof to his neck, Kail let her tears start. "No Treat, please. No."

His own cloudy eyes turned to her and he tried to smile. 'Love you' he mouthed before shutting them.

Kail pushed a little harder on his throat but the blood continued to seep through her hoof and run down to the puddle that had formed on the ground. She was kneeling in the blood and it stained her rich sea green coat from her knees down. "No! Rainbow! Help him!"

But the Rainbow was trapped away inside the locket around the yellow one's neck, and it couldn't free itself.

As Triple Treat took his last breath Kail started to hum, and then sing out loud. It was a song with no words, common when she was trying to heal someone, but this time it sounded much more like a song of sorrow and hopelessness. It sounded like giving up.

The song died in her throat as sobs overtook her, and she sat on the bloody floor, Treat's head in her hoofs, wings sagging at her sides, the ends drenched in blood. Her sky blue hair fell limp around her face, hiding her from the world as she let the tears run down her face, down her chin and nose, and splash down on his face, washing away the blood drop by drop.

The Champions were losing the fight against the red and yellow stripe of the Dark Rainbow. Caliban was too much for them, and with Tawny as well there was no chance to win.

Kail looked up, her gaze focusing on the ugly yellow mare, and her eyes narrowing. In one fluid movement she stood up, let Treat's head fall to the puddle on the floor, and unsheathed her sword. Without a pause she ran towards the fighting group, took to flight, and landed behind Tawny, slashing her across the back.

The yellow mare turned with a grimace, the pain showing on her face. She wasn't much of a fighter.

"I will KILL you!" Kail screamed at her. "I will kill you FOR GOOD." She lashed out wildly with the sword and the yellow mare jumped back.

"You can't." Tawny said with a smile. "You can trap us, and you can send us to the end of the world little healer, but you cannot kill a Rainbow, and you shouldn't be so presumptuous to think so."

"I WILL kill you!" Kail screamed and jumped forward at her.

She swung her sword again, but Tawny was easily able to jump away from the dangerous edge. Again, and again. Kail was fighting through too much emotion - she couldn't keep control of her weapon, and even though Tawny had no weapon other than the massive red stallion engaged with the other three Champions, she was easily keeping away from the enraged pegasus.

"You will never kill me healer."

"I already did!"

"Ah yes, shuffle off this mortal coil and all that. But what good did it do you? I'm back just as easily as that." Tawny gave a cold smile. "You can ruin the temple dear, but you can't ruin the magic within."

"Come back as much as you want - I will kill you every time."

"Why waste your time? You kill me, I kill someone you love. Who ends up the worse for wear?" Tawny jumped again from the sword-blade as it swooshed towards her. "And you will die eventually. It may take longer than normal, but you won't live forever, healer. And when you are finally dead and gone I will still remain, just as young and fresh as ever."

The swinging stopped and Kail's shoulders slumped in defeat. Tawny was right. Kail could live for 200 years, but still she would die eventually. And the Rainbows would live on, and they would struggle for power, both of them. Because that was really what it was about - it was just a power struggle between the dark and the light, and sometimes the light would win, and sometimes the dark. The only way to get rid of one was to get rid of both, and then something else would take its 

place, because the struggle could not end.

Well fine then. Let the old gods come back; let new gods take the reins. Kail was going to get rid of the Rainbows.

She threw away her sword with a flick of her arm and it clattered across the room. The three Champions turned to see what had happened, why the sword of their comrade was suddenly closer to them than to her, and watched wide-eyed as Kailani stepped deliberately towards the mustard-colored mare, who stood laughing at the healer, and punched her in the face.

Tawny stopped laughing and swore as a hoof came up to her bleeding nose. She continued to grin, however. "Oh, that hurt healer. That hurt indeed. But really, did it make you feel any better? Did it bring your boyfriend back? Did punching me in the face heal any of your wounds? I think not."

"No. You're right. It didn't make me feel any better. But I think this might." Kail reared up and threw both forehoofs into the mustard yellow chest, knocking Tawny back onto the ground. The peg jumped on top of her and started punching her in the face. Over and over. Blood the color of tarnished gold was spurting with every hit until the yellow wisp left the body again, and still she continued on. Kail wasn't going to leave a body for the yellow stripe to inhabit this time.

As she pounded on the limp form the rest of the Champions stopped fighting. Caliban fled - without Tawny there was no reason to continue. He forgot about the locket around her neck.

The Champions watched Kail for a full minute before Razz finally walked over, sword held loosely in his hoof, and put a hand on her shoulder. Still she didn't stop. "Kail, it's done. She's gone." He threw his sword aside and wrapped his arms around her wings and forelegs, so she couldn't continue hitting the body before her. It no longer had any recognizable shape, just the mustard yellow color caked in tarnished blood.

Kail shrugged him off and stood up. She bent over, grabbed his sword, and cut off the mashed head. She grabbed the chain that held the Rainbow of Light's locket and tossed it at him. Let him take it to Queen Sunrunner. Kail didn't want to be a Champion anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Triple Treat's funeral was a small affair, held in the courtyard of the Coursian Palace. The Sister's were there, but Kail shrugged off Sister Swirl's foreleg as she tried to put it around the peg's shoulders. Her lavender eyes were stoic and tearless as she listened to prayers to the Great Rainbow. And as soon as the ceremony was finished she left, not wanting to hear anyone else tell her they were sorry for her loss.

She walked down the main street of the Coursian city that surrounded the palace, and made a point to turn down a side street before she reached her family's book shop. She could hear hurried hoof falls behind her, and picked up her pace.

"Kail! Wait!" The voice was Razzaroo, who had been following her from the palace.

"Go away Razz." Kail continued walking down streets that would probably end up getting her lost. What did she care?

"But Kail, the Queen wants to see all the Champions!"

Kail stopped and turned to face the purple stallion. His body was the same purple of Treat's, and she could feel a sob welling up in her throat. To stop it, she spoke. "I'm not a Champion anymore Razzaroo. I don't want anything to do with the Rainbows, and I don't want to listen to the Queen - either Queen - lavish praise or cry pardons on us. I didn't kill Tawny to help either of them. I didn't kill Tawny to get the locket back. I killed her for myself."

"But Kail..."

"No 'But Kail's' Razz! I'm not going back to the Palace! I'm not going back to Dream Valley with Queen Sunrunner, and I'm not going back to Ponyville! I'm leaving!"

She turned back around and started walking again but Razz ran forward and grabbed her foreleg. "I'm sorry he died Kail, but you can't take it out on everyone else you love."

"Oh, you're sorry he died Razzaroo? Your sorry?" She was in his face, yelling although he could hear her perfectly well. "You should be grateful to him! You should get down on your knees and praise his name! If it hadn't been for Treat it would be you dead and in the ground today instead of him! And now that he's finally gone you have a chance again don't you? You have a chance again you bastard!"

Razzaroo took a step back, almost tripped over a loose cobblestone as was his nature, but caught himself at the last minute. "Kail I would never think that. I was happy for you." The stallion looked as if he were about to cry.

"Yes, well I'm sure you are happy enough right now too." She glared at him and then turned around. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a Rainbow to find."

Razz blinked in confusion. "Queen Sunrunner has the locket Kail, you gave it to me to give to her yesterday. Don't you remember?"

Kail stopped and turned around again. "Not that Rainbow Razz, not yet. I'm going to destroy the other one first. Then I will come back for that one. But I'm going to kill the Dark Rainbow first." Kail decided she was done with talking and explanations; she opened her wings and took to flight above the streets of Course, leaving a rather perplexed and saddened Razzaroo behind.

"But Kail," he said, "you can't kill a Rainbow."

Kail had taken off from the street purposefully enough, but with no destination in mind. So now the sea green peg floated on her wings and the prevailing winds aimlessly, thinking to herself.

_You can't kill a Rainbow. _

She knew that - how would you even try? But she also knew that you could lock them up and contain them; the Champions had already proven that. And the Rainbow of Light was already packed up tight in a small lock - perhaps the Dark Rainbow also had some sort of locket-prison as well? Wouldn't that be the world's greatest joke: the Rainbow of Light, that almighty being that was worshipped all throughout Ponyland, was forever encased in a tiny gold prison while the Dark Rainbow was free to do as it pleased. Kail only knew of a single instance that the Rainbow of Light actually let itself out of the locket without a pony releasing it, either by action or word. The Dark Rainbow must have its own prison then. Even in her vengeance and blasphemy Kail did not think that the Dark Rainbow was more powerful than the Rainbow of Light. Locket or no their powers were equal, and the Dark Rainbow must have a keeper. But who? And where? Kail had no idea, but she thought the Darklands would be a good place to start.

But not without an ally. Someone with ties to the Dark Rainbow who would be willing to help. She thought she knew just the pony.


	3. Chapter 3

A small, amused laugh escaped the dark silver lips of the mare before Kail. She tapped a dark hoof against those lips as she smiled. "You want to _kill_ the Dark Rainbow?"

Kail sighed. "No. I want to _destroy_ the Dark Rainbow. And the Rainbow of Light. Or trap them indefinitely. Either will do. I just want to take them out of power."

"I see," the dark one said with her laughing voice, "and who do you propose rules after that?"

"I don't know," Kail replied and shook a forehoof as if she was swatting a fly. "You can rule for all I care. I just want revenge."

The dark silver pony nodded and appeared to be thinking. In effect, this dark mare was Kail's sister, although not related by blood in any direct way. She was Aura, sister of Karma, who was Kail's adopted sister. Aura was not thought on well by Kail's family, and in fact had been an accomplice in the attempted murder of Karma. And that was exactly why the peg had come to her in the first place - the best revenge Aura could take on her real sister would be to help Karma's false-sister destroy their precious Rainbows. By the Gods Aura loved how things were finally working out for her.

"Alright, I can help you," the dark mare finally spoke with a smile planted on her face. "But first I need an assurance from you that you won't back down when it comes time to destroy the other. I have no fear that you will be true when faced with the Dark Rainbow, but I need to know that you will also stay true when it comes to destroying the Rainbow of Light. I know that you are one of the Champions. One of the Rainbow of Light's precious protectors."

Kail nodded, she wasn't going to back down. "What should I do then? To prove it to you?"

"That." Aura pointed to the second symbol of the healing heart on Kail's chest, just below a compass pendant that had hung from her neck since the previous Fest Eve. The dark mare tossed a dagger to the peg, "I want you to ruin that. That is what marks you a Champion. If you are serious about destroying the Rainbows, both of them, then you must deface that symbol. You are no longer a Champion, Kailani Hoofspen."

As the dagger slid across the floor to her hoofs, Kail's whole body cried out a loud "NO!" She paid it no heed and carefully picked up the dagger from the floor, the cool hilt feeling awkward in her trembling hoof. For all of her ranting and raving to Razzaroo could she really do it? She thought she could.

A sea green hoof raised the dagger and placed the tip of it on her chest, just to the bottom left of the symbol. "NO!" her body screamed again, this time in a voice other than her own. It sounded 

distinctly like Treat. "Yes," she whispered to herself and dragged the sharp edge of the blade up across the symbol in a diagonal.

The pain was greater than she had imagined it would be; as if she were actually cutting into her own heart rather than a mark on the top of her skin. She bit back a cry of pain and switched to cut the other diagonal, making a large red X across the front of her chest. And as the wound began to heal, as she knew it would, a small wisp of green light bled out of it and circled around her head like a halo.

_Kailani Pone Hoofspen, I have saved your life countless times, provided for you even when you thought you would not have enough, helped you in ways you cannot understand, even made you one of my chosen few, and you disregard it all in this way? You cut me out of your life? I have plans for you, Kailani; they may not be clear to you but they will still be there, whether or not you see them._

"I never asked for your plans! I never asked for you to save my life! I never asked to be one of your chosen few!" Kail cried at the top of her lungs to the room. She flung the dagger across the room, the metal clanging as it hit the smooth floor, and dropped to her knees, covering her face with her hoofs. "I only asked you to save Treat," she said to herself more than the green ribbon that floated around her ears. "I only asked you to save Triple Treat from the Dark Rainbow."

Kail sat on the cold floor for a full minute, Aura looking on with vague interest, before finally getting up again. The X over her second symbol had healed, mostly, but it would always leave a scar - the only one to ever be etched onto Kail's body.


	4. Chapter 4

The Inn at the middle of 'town' (if a town can be made from only an Inn, a necessities shop, and a chinnery) was a run-down but warmly lit building full of all kinds of life. The Inn-Keeper (Ol Barley, Aura called him) was a nice enough - although hardly trustworthy - fellow, and his daughter was about the same. Aura asked for her regular room and drink and began talking with a rough-looking group of ponies Kail vaguely recognized, although from where she wasn't sure. When asked what she would like, Kail replied water and received a clear liquid that was barely sippable and made her head swim. It became nearly impossible to pay attention to the talk.

"Kailani Hoofspen, meet Chaos."

Kail's vision was blurry when she turned towards Aura's voice. Barely visible in the dim light of the Inn's main room was a black pony. Her hair was black as well, and had strands of all the colors of the Rainbow running through it.

"Chaos is an old friend of mine from my time with Chakra. You remember him right?"

"Chakra, yes, I remember." Kail had run into the stallion twice in her life. The first time she had been merely a baby, unaware that she was foiling the great stallion's plans; the second time had been a year ago and she had been plenty aware.

"Oh, so this is the little Dreamer filly?" The dark mare gave a short bow. "My pleasure, I'm sure."

"Very much so," Kail replied shortly and finished off her 'water'. She pushed herself up with her hoof on the table for support and slowly made her way across the swimming room. The stairs were trickier but she made it to the room Aura had rented, where she lay on the bed and fell into a restless, but dreamless, sleep.

xxxxx

The next morning, Kail woke with a headache and the feeling of cotton in her throat. As she made her way downstairs she noticed that it was no lighter than it had been the night before, and slumped into the chair next to Aura in the main room.

"Nice rest Dreamer?" Chaos asked from the other side of the table. When Kail made a noise between a grunt and a moan, the earther smiled. "Drink some of this; it will help with the hangover."

Kail downed the foul smelling (and even fouler tasting) liquid and propped her head up on her hoof. The darkness was a little disconcerting. She assumed it was morning, but how could you really tell with no sun to look at? "How long did I sleep?"

"Through the night. Don't worry - you will get used to the darkness."

Kail didn't plan on being around long enough to get used to anything on this Rainbow-forsaken island. Instead, she changed the subject. "So have you thought up any good ideas as to how to go about this?"

"That's where I come in," Chaos smiled. "Aura said you trapped the Dark Rainbow once in ice, but that someone melted it? Now you need something stronger, something that cannot be broken, but has the same clear light-filled quality of the ice?" Chaos' eyes flashed in the dark and her smile grew wider. "I just so happen to have something that will work."

As Kail watched, Chaos' eyes grew bright and the air in front of them shimmered. Slowly, a shape formed in midair and before long the peg could clearly see a diamond in the space that had been empty moments before. Lavender eyes looked up to meet the flashing eyes of the dark mare.

"Is it real?"

"Go ahead, pick it up." As the dark mare spoke, the diamond dropped to the table with a small 'thunk' and Kail reached out a hoof and grabbed it up. It was most certainly real. Once again she turned her eyes to the other in wonder.

"I am Chaos. I can form something from nothing, or make nothing out of something..." as she spoke the diamond disappeared right in Kail's hoof. "I can change the molecular structure of the object, or of the air if that be the case, to anything I want, so long as I have the molecules necessary."

"Impressive," Kail relented with a nod. "But how do you propose to stick the Dark Rainbow into a diamond?"

"I don't. I plan to make a diamond around it. I was told that if all the stripes come together they make the Dark Rainbow, but right now they are separated into bodies, yes? Well, we kill them off one by one..."

"Yeah, I got it, and then put the one body in a diamond like we did with the ice." Kail sighed - that was a little larger than she was hoping for.

"No. We get the stripe out of the last body and before it can rejoin the others we build the diamond around them all, keeping them in separate parts of the diamond. Build up walls between them before they can come together, and then we can make the diamond whatever size we like."

Kail tucked her wings in and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed. It was an excellent idea. Maybe 

if they had thought of it last time none of this would have happened, and she would just be waking up to a hot cup of cocoa with Treat right now. The thought sent a pain through her chest and she sat up again so it wouldn't show. "Alright. Now we just have to find the Rainbow's bodies."

Aura smiled, "and that is where my other friends come in."


	5. Chapter 5

The Inn at the middle of 'town' (if a town can be made from only an Inn, a necessities shop, and a chinnery) was a run-down but warmly lit building full of all kinds of life. The Inn-Keeper (Ol Barley, Aura called him) was a nice enough - although hardly trustworthy - fellow, and his daughter was about the same. Aura asked for her regular room and drink and began talking with a rough-looking group of ponies Kail vaguely recognized, although from where she wasn't sure. When asked what she would like, Kail replied water and received a clear liquid that was barely sippable and made her head swim. It became nearly impossible to pay attention to the talk.

"Kailani Hoofspen, meet Chaos."

Kail's vision was blurry when she turned towards Aura's voice. Barely visible in the dim light of the Inn's main room was a black pony. Her hair was black as well, and had strands of all the colors of the Rainbow running through it.

"Chaos is an old friend of mine from my time with Chakra. You remember him right?"

"Chakra, yes, I remember." Kail had run into the stallion twice in her life. The first time she had been merely a baby, unaware that she was foiling the great stallion's plans; the second time had been a year ago and she had been plenty aware.

"Oh, so this is the little Dreamer filly?" The dark mare gave a short bow. "My pleasure, I'm sure."

"Very much so," Kail replied shortly and finished off her 'water'. She pushed herself up with her hoof on the table for support and slowly made her way across the swimming room. The stairs were trickier but she made it to the room Aura had rented, where she lay on the bed and fell into a restless, but dreamless, sleep.

xxxxx

The next morning, Kail woke with a headache and the feeling of cotton in her throat. As she made her way downstairs she noticed that it was no lighter than it had been the night before, and slumped into the chair next to Aura in the main room.

"Nice rest Dreamer?" Chaos asked from the other side of the table. When Kail made a noise between a grunt and a moan, the earther smiled. "Drink some of this; it will help with the hangover."

Kail downed the foul smelling (and even fouler tasting) liquid and propped her head up on her hoof. The darkness was a little disconcerting. She assumed it was morning, but how could you really tell with no sun to look at? "How long did I sleep?"

"Through the night. Don't worry - you will get used to the darkness."

Kail didn't plan on being around long enough to get used to anything on this Rainbow-forsaken island. Instead, she changed the subject. "So have you thought up any good ideas as to how to go about this?"

"That's where I come in," Chaos smiled. "Aura said you trapped the Dark Rainbow once in ice, but that someone melted it? Now you need something stronger, something that cannot be broken, but has the same clear light-filled quality of the ice?" Chaos' eyes flashed in the dark and her smile grew wider. "I just so happen to have something that will work."

As Kail watched, Chaos' eyes grew bright and the air in front of them shimmered. Slowly, a shape formed in midair and before long the peg could clearly see a diamond in the space that had been empty moments before. Lavender eyes looked up to meet the flashing eyes of the dark mare.

"Is it real?"

"Go ahead, pick it up." As the dark mare spoke, the diamond dropped to the table with a small 'thunk' and Kail reached out a hoof and grabbed it up. It was most certainly real. Once again she turned her eyes to the other in wonder.

"I am Chaos. I can form something from nothing, or make nothing out of something..." as she spoke diamond disappeared right in Kail's hoof. "I can change the molecular structure of the object, or of the air if that be the case, to anything I want, so long as I have the molecules necessary."

"Impressive," Kail relented with a nod. "But how do you propose to stick the Dark Rainbow into a diamond?"

"I don't. I plan to make a diamond around it. I was told that if all the stripes come together they make the Dark Rainbow, but right now they are separated into bodies, yes? Well, we kill them off one by one..."

"Yeah, I got it, and then put the one body in a diamond like we did with the ice." Kail sighed - that was a little larger than she was hoping for.

"No. We get the stripe out of the last body and before it can rejoin the others we build the diamond around them all, keeping them in separate parts of the diamond. Build up walls between them before they can come together, and then we can make the diamond whatever size we like."

Kail tucked her wings in and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed. It was an excellent idea. Maybe 

if they had thought of it last time none of this would have happened, and she would just be waking up to a hot cup of cocoa with Treat right now. The thought sent a pain through her chest and she sat up again so it wouldn't show. "Alright. Now we just have to find the Rainbow's bodies."

Aura smiled, "and that is where my other friends come in."


End file.
